


I'm Better Than You

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is an expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KnB

"Kuroko... fuck!"

"Kagami-kun, you're too loud." He scolded. "And language."

"I didn't know you're good at this thing."

"I'm an expert." Smirk. Kuroko continued licking some more.

"What the hell?!... Argh!"

"That's not the proper way to say it, Kagami-kun."

"I will not admit it."

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. "It's delicious, Kagami-kun. You should try it." Kuroko licked the corner of his lips.

"Damn! You sure love to tease."

"Because this is only where I could best you."

"Yeah, I could see you are quite experienced. You did this already with Aomine?"

"Yes. And with the whole team." A pause. "I love all of their reactions."

"They probably didn't expect that somebody like you could do this."

"Mhhm... You're distracting me with this talk."

"I'm not, and- Hey! You're moving too fast! You're making this difficult for me too!"

"It's alright. Thats what you first-timers said all the time."

"I hate you, Kuroko," Kagami hissed, sounding breathless.

"... I know."

Silence.

"Stop squirming, Kagami-kun."

"I'm adjusting with my pace here while trying to find the perfect timing!"

"You don't have to move that much."

Kagami didn't listen.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Kagami-kun, I said-"

"Ah, it spilled on the carpet," Kagami stated obviously.

"Yes, you spilled that white sticky thing on our carpet. I should have eaten that."

"Sorry, I'll help you clean up." The redhead grabbed a box of tissues and proceeded to clean the white thing off the said carpet and on him which he caught.

Kuroko sighed. His vanilla flavored ice cream was spilled and the half wasted thanks to Kagami's much squirming that caused the container to fell off the squishy couch. The smaller teen looked at the screen and it displayed "Game Over". He noticed he still had beaten Kagami and ranked first at the Need For Speed Championship Mode. "I won."

Kagami snorted. "I told you to wait for my car. But you don't even listen and even fucking insult me by playing one hand with the console and eating spoonfuls of ice cream on the other!" He tossed the used tissues at the bin. "Che. I said I'm still adjusting but you just kept going."

Kuroko sighed again. Clearly, Kagami had no idea of the game's goal wherein you have to be faster than your opponent. There was no helping it, though. He was undoubtedly thick-headed."I told you I'm an expert."

As much as Kagami hated to admit it, it was one of the facts of the world. "Yeah. I know."

"Say it properly."

"Grrr! Fine!" Kagami irritatedly took a deep breath. "Kuroko Tetsuya is better than me when it comes to visual games!" He looked at Kuroko who was definitely smirking evilly under that deadpanned look.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt to stroke my ego sometimes."

"Shut up!"


End file.
